A non-volatile-memory (NVM) bitcell is an electronic element that is configured to store information. The electrical state (e.g., threshold voltage) of a bitcell can be used to define a logic level, such as a logic low level (meaning digital low or 0) or a logic high level (meaning digital high or 1). This defined logic level may sometimes be referred to as information (or a bit) stored in the bitcell.